Hungry Thoughts of You
by LillianMarie2
Summary: "My mind is hungry with thoughts of you". Sango and Kagome daydream about their loves and of course lemons ensue. Hungry Thoughts reboot, original will stay up. there will be some similarities to my original fic but I'm thinking a total rehall. Rated M for lemons and limes and language and maybe a little violence. Wic, slowish burn and updates will be irregular. R&R please.
1. prologue

**A/N: Hello! So I have decided to reboot my Kagome/ Sesshomaru fic Hungry Thoughts. I will be keeping elements and some dialogue from the original but this will go a completely different way.****I dont know when I'll finish or when I will update.** I apologise for any spelling errors. I'm writing this on my phone and I am a very clumbsy typer on my phone.

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once like in any novel at the beginning: I do not own Inuyasha. all characters are fictitious. Anything you recognize is owned by the writer of Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi.** Anything you do not recognize is from my imagination. _Inspiration derived from over reading Inuyasha fan fiction!_

Hungry Thoughts of You

Prologue

Kagome stood there in the door way to the garden watching Shippo and Rin terrorize Jocken. It was amusing to say the least. Her hand went to her abdomen, one day she would have a child of her own. If what Sesshomaru said was true she was already with child, or pup rather, she smiled.

Kagome stepped out into thw garden minding the hem of her Kimono, "Kagome!" Shippo and Rin yelled and raced towards her, " Your awake!"

"Yes," she said laughing as they hugged her, "hello Jocken, I hope they weren't too much trouble for you."

Jocken mumbled before looking up at the Miko, this was his masters mate. While he didn't fully understand the draw, he did respect her, she wws his lords Mate afterall.

"Kagome," Shippo asked confused.

"Yes Shippo?" she asked him, imploring him to continue.

"I was really worried," Shippo said sniffing and tuckig his head into the fabric of her kimono, "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

Kagome thought back to the week before and she smiled, "You know I love you Shipo," she said kneeling by him and looking into his eyes, "I would never willingly leave you, my son."

"Mamma!" he yelled and hugged her, he pressed his nose into her hair and breathed deep.

"Mamma's here," she soothed as he cried. These last months were hard on everyone but Shippo had been worried the most, he wasn't privy to the wish she made on the jewel or the choice she had needed to make.

You see it went _something like this..._

_"My thoughts are hungry for the sight of you", she sang to herself a made up song in a hot spring one evening as she daydreamed on wishes never voiced._

_Tbc..._


	2. Chapter 1

Hungry Thoughts of You

Chapter 1

_"My mind is hungry with thoughts of you."_

Inuyasha and his group of travelers were camped for the night, dinner eaten and Shippo was tucked in and sleeping peacefully. Kagome and Sango having slipped off to the nearest hot springs to bathe.

"You can go ahead," Kagome called to sango who had already finished, "I promise I won't be much longer, plus Inuyasha is hiding in the trees so I doubt anything will happen; well, except maybe him."

The girls laughed together, "Ok," Sango said, "don't stay to long you'll turn all wrinkly."

"I won't," Kagome said kindly giving the girl a mock salute, "I promise."

'Finally,' she thought to herself as she watch Sango walk back to camp. while Kagome loved her friend Sango dearly, she didn't get much time to herself anymore. Ever since that last failed attempt of Naraku's; she hadn't been left alone even to bathe. It was down right frustrating.

As she relaxed thoughts wondered through her mind, about this and that. Some thoughts were about Inuyasha, and his lingering feeling for the undead priestess Kikyo. "I've come to terms with this though" she said to herself.

Other thoughts were about Miroku and Sango's relationship. She smirked when she thought about how Miroku time after time kept feeling Sango up even after getting beaten.

Then her thoughts took another route to a certain demon; he was stoic, a complete heartless ass; an ice lord of sorts. "Oh but he is georgous" she said aloud to herself. She felt drawn to him, he was dreamy in an 'I have a death wish sort of way'. Still she couldn't help but fantasize about him walking by when she was bathing or coming and stealing her away at night. She had sweet day dreams about what he was capable of doing, and she wasn't sure that it was so wrong to be thinking like she was. It wasn't like she was acting on it or anything right?

And then she found herself haphazardly falling into one of her fantasies about the demon lord.

_"My soul is drunk on you," she continued, before falling into a daydream._

_~in lala land~_

_She was lying in camp still wide awake, everyone else was sleeping. She got up slowly and silently and walked a little ways away from camp, to a place where she could see the stars. She sat down and leaned against a nearby tree, and gazed up at the stars. The shy was so vast and extensive; it was nice knowing that the same stars shown 500 years in the future were he beloved family awaited her occasional return. _

_Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone walk up next to her. "Do you think it's wise to sit so far away from the half breed?" the stoic lord asked. _

_She jumped slightly at his voice, and then calmed enough to hear what he was saying. "I haven't roamed far, and I can take care of myself," she spoke_ _with determination. _

"_Hn," he hummed_.

"_When she looked up she saw that the demon lord was standing directly in front of her. She wiggled around to try and find a better view just to see that he moved. "If you don't mind," she said, "you're blocking my view."_

"_I do mind," he said, "I have something I would like to discuss with you before the Hanyou wakes."_

"_So speak your mind," she said jesturing for him to speak. She waited for him to speak; but the words never came. Instead she felt lips against her lips, and arm around her waist and a knee between her thighs. _

_When she opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the contact, all cohearant thoughts died on her lips. She couldn't help but moan when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. His hand snaked up to her neck where he tickled the back of her neck with his claws. She responded by leaning into him, prodding him back with her tongue and nipping his upper lip with her teeth. _

_Suddenly she was laying down on the ground, he hoovered just above her__. Her eyes widened at the look in his eyes. She wiggled underneath him, testing his hold on her. He arched a brow at her movements, and she grinned up at him. The then took his hand and touched her body tenderly through her clothes. She_ _held still as he touched her. _

_She hummed in approval ass he started to lift her shirt. "Your kimono is positively indecent miko," __she couldn't help but moan, "you should wear something to preserve your modesty."_

_"And why is that?" she asked witha breathy moan._

_"Your body should only be seen by me," he growled, "my Miko."_

_She hummed in approval, "I have not the resources," she said with a purr, his touches were devine and she proceeded to tell him so._

"_What is that I hear?" he smirked, his hand was now burried in her center folds. "Wasn't it you," he growled, " that were telling this sesshomoru that he wasn't a god?"_

"_Ah," she moaned and he tormented her with his fingers thrusting in and out, over and over; his thumb playing with her nub and stroked her insides. _

"_What was that I didn't hear you," he said, sticking in another finger._

"_Whe n... it come s... to your hand… yo u are most… definetl y a… OH GOD!" she moaned out into the darkness; arching her back, thrusting her hips at his actions._

_He continued his administrations; there was no way he was stopping now. He barely had any control left; he wanted to stick he stiff cock into her and watch as she squirmed against him then._

"_Are you ready," he asked as he positioned his cock against her folds._

"_Yes," she moaned._

"_Are you sure?" he asked lightly stroking his cock against her folds. _

"_Yes please," she moaned moving her hips, "please I want you inside of me."_

_That was all he needed, he shoved his cock into her tight slick pussy. He was amazed at how tight she was. He stilled once he was in as far as he could go. She hissed in pain as he broke through her barrier, he waited for her to relax before he started to move. Once he got the signal she started, pulling out to his tip and then slowly pushing his length back into her up to his hilt._

_She bucked her hips against him; he obliged her and moved at a faster pace. Small grunting noises were coming from her beautiful throat. She cooed as he nibbled a line from her neck up to her ear. _

_Suddenly she snapped from her thoughts when she heard what sounded like footsteps._

"Miko, do you think it is wise to linger in the springs whilst so far from your companions?" she heard the stoic demon lord say. He had hidden for as long as he could, he wouldn't let her continue her thoughts. Her arousal assaulted his nose and stiffed his beast, _'Interesting,' he thought. _

"I'm not so far away," she said indignantly "I can take care of myself."

"Hn," he hummed turning as she turned to grab her towl, "if you say so Miko,"

Her caught another wiff of her dying arousal and what smelt like longing. His beast stired again, _'Hnn.' _ He turned around in time to see her wrap the towel around her body.


End file.
